creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Prototype
(This Creepypasta is told in a series of Journal entries) The Mysterious Projects Entry 1: We were all working in the lab as per our usual regime, before the head scientist spoke to us all, he said to us, "today we start a new project, here out of the reach of governments and the general population, there should be nothing stopping you from this task." He then asked for some of the higher ranking scientists to head to his quarters, leaving the rest of us to continue with our work. Entry 5: Three weeks passed since we were given our task, and I didn't like what was going on, we were dealing with harnessing power we should not even be messing with and granting this power onto a lizard. Soon the head scientist came into the lab with his Grandaughter, who he referred to as Maria, to check on our progress, he then talked to one of the other scientists, leaving me to take his position, I could hear their conversation and one word stood out from the rest, "Shadow." Entry 8: I was still trying to wrap my head around what I heard in the lab, what could Shadow mean, is it a codename for this project, or maybe another. For five weeks this question has been keeping me up and I had to go back to work, but on the way there I saw some scientists in another lab, with some strange coloured crystals and what appeared to be an animal, but it didn't look like one. Could this be this Shadow I've been staying up at night thinking about? The Truth of a Shadow Entry 12: I was still working on the lizard, everyone had gone to sleep and I said I'd finish up, when all of a sudden, the head scientist stepped into the lab, I was startled and nearly spilt some of the chemicals. He asked me how The Biolizard was going, I replied that we're nearly ready. He smiled and said these words to me, "maybe I should feed your curiosity on a matter I know you've been staying awake over", he then asked me to go with him, so I did. He took me to one of the other labs with a containment chamber filled with chemicals, in the chamber was a creature, possibly the one I saw a few weeks ago, it was a short creature, mainly black in colour with what looked like spikes on the back of its head and smaller ones on its back. "Meet Project Shadow, The Ultimate Life Form" the head scientist said after I had finished examining the creature in the chamber. Entry 23: Six months have passed since we started on the biolizard, I was getting ready to head to the lab when all of a sudden, I heard gun fire, I looked out and men in black body armour with guns ran down the corridor, shooting the other scientists. I locked my door and waited for the violence to stop. Then out of my window, I saw a capsule get fired towards earth, on a closer look at the capsule, I saw him... Shadow, then I heard one more burst of gun fire, and the screams of a little girl. I then knew, they shot Maria. Entry 24: I saw the head scientist today, he looked upset and distraught. "They'll pay for what they did, EVERYONE!" he remarked before ordering that we seal away The Biolizard and put the station offline. We are abandoning The Space Colony ARC. and to this day I still wonder what happened to the head scientist, or as you may know him. Dr Gerald Robotnik. Category:Diary/Journal